Various compounds have been known as charge transport agents used in a photoconductive layer of an electrophotographic photoreceptor. The representative compounds are 2,4,7-trinitrofluorenone and compounds containing boron as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9988/73 and Canadian Pat. No. 912,019.
It is desired that an electrophotographic photoreceptor be a positive charging type in view of preventing ozone from being generated in corotoron and of controlling the charging of toners at development. For these purposes, it is necessary that largely effective electron transport agents be used. However, heretofore, such desirable electron transport agents have not yet been found.
The present invention has been developed to provide the desirable electron transport agent in view of the above problem.